1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device including a housing for dissipating heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the efficiency of the notebook computer is higher, and the heat generated by the notebook is higher. Thus, the notebook with high efficiency includes fans and heat sink fins therein to dissipate the heat. However, the process of installing the fans and the heat sink fins into the notebook is very complex. Further, the fans and the heat sink fins need to be redesigned to correspond to the different configurations of different notebooks. Thus, the design time and the difficulty of the design of the electronic device increase.
In addition, since the heat generated by a chip of the notebook is only transmitted by the heat sink fins, and the fan and the heat sink fins are disposed in the notebook, the heat dissipating efficiency of the notebook is low.